Road of Honor
Related links: *'How to Start' *'Currencies' *'Shops' *'City' *[[Units|'Units']] IMPORTANT: DO NOT SPEND ANY GOLD UP TO DAY 4 OF THIS EVENT. DO NOT USE ANY SPEEDUPS UP TO DAY 6 OF THIS EVENT. DO ONLY SHORT RESEARCHES UP TO DAY 2 OF THIS EVENT. IF YOU ARE WILLING TO BUY THINGS! DO NOT BUY THEM IT ONCE! THINGS YOU GET DEPANDS ON CITY HALL LEVEL! ITS BETTER TO GET TO LEVEL 12 CITY HALL WITH NO DONTATIONS AND GET MAXIMUM OUT OF IT AFTER! IT WOULD TAKE AROUND 5 MINUTES TO GET TO LEVEL 4 CITY HALL. DO NOT UPGRADE IT TO LEVEL 5 - IT WILL TRIGGER ROAD OF HONOR EVENT GO ON! UPGRADE EACH BUILDING TO LEVEL 4 AND GET YOUR ARMY TO 15k POWER! FOLLOW THE QUEST LINE - THAT BRINGS ENOUGH RESOURCES TO KEEP GOING. This table will show You how it flows... 'Road of Honor' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Day 1 __________________________________________________________________________________________ CLAIM REWARD AT THE TIME-LIMITED DISCOUNT SHOP : +10 Gold Upgrade City - Possible max reward here without donations is level 12 City Hall. You simply can't do better on time. Enhance Power - Same here. You can't beat 811000 Power in 7 days, 628000 is kinda beatable, but still too hard. A-a. Don't even try, unless You are start playing on some crazy World Event going. Crusade - Easy to math it out. 300 Monsters = 1500 stamina. Event is going 9 days. Its taking 12 hours to fill up stamina from 0 to 100 at the very start. So its around 150 stamina to use a day (If You are playing active). Plus 5 Fontains of Vigors per day = 75. 75x9 = 675. Daily Timer-Reward might give You around 50 to 90 stamina for these days. So You can easily avoid Black Market this way. If You are loosing the grip by skipping couple fights, You can order some Stamina potions at Black Market, but don't do that before Day 4 (Consume Gold Task). __________________________________________________________________________________________ Day 2 __________________________________________________________________________________________ CLAIM REWARD AT THE TIME-LIMITED DISCOUNT SHOP : +10 Gold Research - This is quite challenging. You might not get the best reward here due to lack of Speedups and constant upgrades of the Academy. Still possible to reach 1800 points. Recruiter - Here just keep up with hiring units. You will end up with around 15000 points to day 6-7. Last 2 days just upgrade all your units. That should be enough to hit best reward. Collect Resources - You will get your second hero on ~day 5. Or earlier if You order some Soul Stones at the Black Market. 2 heroes will do this task in no time. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Day 3 __________________________________________________________________________________________ CLAIM REWARD AT THE TIME-LIMITED DISCOUNT SHOP : +10 Gold Hero Anscension - This task is for the payers. Maximum You can do is 3 heroes 3-Stars (ONLY if You reach City Hall level 12 before event is over), Forge Equipment - very easy to beat. No need to buy or order something. If You are aiming to build level 12 City Hall fast, so You need Equipment for three heroes. That means You will need 3 full set level 12 Equipment. Level 12 item needs 3 Level 1 item + 2 items for the Stars... So its 5 of each Equipment (20 per Hero, -5 For the City Hall 4 Reward and -if You find some in chests). Just build those constantly, and You'll be there. Online - Thats really easy. Stay online for 900 minutes. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Day 4 __________________________________________________________________________________________ Reputation Improved - make sure You are completing all quests in the Daily Reputation Increase quest tag. Then just order Reputation 100 or 500 in Black Market to get 4000 Reputatation. All in all should be enough to complete whole Task. Gold Consume - There You start spending. Your primary target is to speed up all your constructions, so do order on any possible Construction speedups at the Black Market. You will take the best reward in couple days. Arena - Just fight there. Doesn't matter if you win or lose - all counts. You don't have to buy additional tries to get the best reward. Just don't forget to fight all 5 tries a day. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Day 5 __________________________________________________________________________________________ Skill Books - thats hard to get without real money. The key is Golden Keys. Get some in alliance or other shops for their currencies. Spend them on Heroes Day (should be Wendsday), You might hit many books and close 22000+ points reward. Captive - this is a bit tricky. You have to save your new level Monsters for this. As long as You are not capable of running Lairs yet, You might get to the 33000 points reward max. But who knows how lucky you can be... Do not spend You food or gold at Totem of Fortune to increase the Captive chance - it is worthless at this point. Altar Blessing - Well, here You will have to spend gold a bit too. Upgrade Your Altar to level 5. Next its up to You to decide to stop at 75 wishes reward or take it all. After Day 5 is opened You will have next 5 days to close Tasks. If You going to spend 30 gold daily for the wishes - You will get to the point of 75 (150 gold total. From what 80 gold You will get back as a reward). If You want to close all the Task, You have to spend additional 120 gold and get back only 20 in the rewards. So complete Task in 5 days will cost 170 gold total. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Day 6 __________________________________________________________________________________________ Dash - From here on, do not hesitate to use all your possible Speedups! With no donations it will be pretty easy to close. ASd Knowledge - Easiest one. Just catch an old man with the question sign above his head, answer the questions. Thats it. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Day 7 __________________________________________________________________________________________ Secret Treasures - Ah Come ON, Devs! Just keep all your Golden and Silver keys for this one. Impossible to complete with no real money involved. Philosopher's Stone - You are already have 2 heroes. Maybe even 3 (if You hit level 12 City Hall). You can do that on Monday, Wendsday or Friday. Just gather that 150 PS. Level 1 Mine Pit = 40 PS Level 2 Mine Pit = 60 PS Level 3 Mine Pit = 80 PS Level 4 Mine Pit = 100 PS Level 5 Mine Pit = 120 PS Level 6 Mine Pit = 200 PS Each of Mine Pit full mining will take 8 hours (4 hours with the Mining Boost) Don't go at 6 or 5, unless you control the game online - people will plunder You otherwise. 4 are kinda safe, but still would be nice to keep an eye on them. 1, 2, 3 - are absolutely safe. ONLY RETARDS ARE PLUNDERING 1-3 MINE PITS! Anyway You need only two full level 3 Mine Pits to Complete the Task. Easy. Unscathed Challenge - Find Monster level 2 on the World Map and make it through up to level 11. You are done.